Rangos
[[Archivo:Rank_S.jpg|thumb|302px|Rango S en Sonic Generations]]Los Rangos son notas que se otorgan al jugador al completar una etapa o acto, o en algunas ocasiones incluso mini-juegos o misiones secundarias. Los rangos representan el desempeño que tuvo el jugador en el evento en cuestión. El rango que el jugador recibe va de la mano con los resultados obtenidos en el nivel, pues son estos mismos los que determinan dicho rango. Los rangos como tal hicieron su primer aparición en Sonic Adventure 2, y desde entonces, han aparecido en la mayoría de los juegos de Sonic publicados hasta la fecha, aunque a veces los resultados son representados por estrellas en vez de rangos, como por ejemplo, en Sonic and the Black Knight. En Sonic Rush, el rango S haría su primera aparición como el rango más alto, dejando A como el segundo rango más alto, y desde entonces el sistema de rangos se ha mantenido así. La excepción a esta regla se encuentra dentro de la serie de Sonic Riders, donde el rango más alto es una X y el rango más bajo recibido es una C. Además, el rango E''' es un rango que ha aparecido como el rango más bajo en varios juegos de la saga más no en todos. Este sistema ha sido utilizado primeramente desde '''Sonic Adventure 2 hasta Sonic the Hedgehog, donde el sistema de rangos cambiaría para que D''' fuera el rango más bajo. De igual forma, en las versiones de PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 de Sonic Unleashed, el rango E volvería a aparecer como el rango más bajo, sin embargo, esta sería la última aparición de dicho rango pues desde que en Sonic Colors se volvió a adoptar el sistema de '''S a D''', el rango '''E no ha vuelto a aparecer. Lista de Rangos *Rango X: Color Púrpura (Sólo aparecen en la saga Sonic Riders) *Rango S+: Color Dorado (Sólo en la saga S''onic Riders'') *Rango S: Color Cristal (Dorado en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Rango A: Color Dorado (Es rojo en Sonic Free Riders y es plateado en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Rango B: Color Plata (Es bronceado en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Rango C: Color Bronce *Rango D: Color Acero (Es de piedra en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Rango E: Color Acero Oxidado (Es de tierra en Sonic Unleashed) *Rango F: (Se suponía que iba a aparecer en Sonic Heroes, pero fue descartado más tarde). ''Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic *A: ''"Silbido That was Cool! *B: "Too easy. Piece of cake. *C: "Just made it. *D: "Huh, no problem. *E: "Barely made it. Tails *A: "''I did it, Sonic!"'' *B: "''Very good."'' *C: "''That was easy."'' *D: "''That was a little tough!"'' *E: "I gotta do better next time." Knuckles *A: "Yeah! It's is perfect!" *B: "Yeah, I feel good." *C: "Not too bad." *D: "Whew, that was tough." *E: "I have to try harder." Shadow *A: "Ultimate victory!" *B: "Hmm, too easy for me." *C: "That wasn't so hard." *D: "Maybe I didn't try hard enough." *E: "I guess I'm not at full power here." Eggman *A: "Now you know why I am the best!" *B: "Hahaha, piece of cake!" *C: "Hmm. That wasn't so difficult." *D: "I should have tried a little harder." *E: "That was too close." Rouge *A: "How was that? Perfect? Like me?" *B: "It's all too easy for me." *C: "Not too bad, I guess." *D: "I guess I took a little too much time." *E: "I'm ashamed to call myself a hunter!" ''Sonic Heroes Team Sonic (Sonic/Tails/Knuckles) *A: ''"Whistles. That was Tight!"/"Sonic! Knuckles! We did it!"/"Perfect!" *B: "Too Easy!"/"Not too shabby!"/"Hmm. Not bad!" *C: "Barely made it."/"Guess that's that!"/"Guess that's about it!" *D: "Hmph! No problem."/"A bit tough!"/"I didn't use all my strength!" *E: "Shoot. Not my day."/"We can do better..."/"Just enough to pass." Team Dark (Shadow/Rouge/Omega) *A: "Perfect as always"/"Perfect! As usual."/"I am Omega! The ultimate E-Series robot!" *B: "Piece of cake."/"Piece of cake."/"This proves my power!" *C: "Just average."/"Not bad."/"Satisfactory level." *D: "Not taking this seriously."/"I can do better."/"Power balance adjustments needed." *E: "What's wrong with me?"/"I'm ashamed to call myself a treasure hunter!"/"I couldn't even beat Gamma or Beta..." Team Rose (Amy/Cream/Big) *A: "We're like awesome!"/"I'm so happy, I want to tell everyone!"/"Cause I'm super-duper happy!" *B: "I just knew we could do it!"/"As long as we stay together, we can do anything!"/"That was good!" *C: "Just this will do..."/"Cheese, you did great too. Thank you!"/"Not too bad, I guess." *D: "Guess we could've tried harder."/"That was pretty tough!"/"We should try to do better next time." *E: "We couldn't even impress Sonic like this..."/"Disappointing..."/"I'm feeling a little blue..." Team Chaotix (Espio/Charmy/Vector) *A: "Impossible feat! Ultimate ninja power!"/"Awesome! Totally awesome!"/"Perfect! The work of professionals, heh!" *B: "Good job! Nothing more to be said."/"No problem!"/"No complaints!" *C: "Not bad. No complaints."/"Not bad, don't you think?"/"Not bad!" *D: "Be on guard! Focus, and prepare yourself."/"Maybe we could've done a little better!"/"Maybe... this wasn't our day." *E: "Insulting. Your training has been a waste of time."/"Ok, stop foolin' around!"/"Lackluster performance, I'd say." ''Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow *A: ''"Hmm. Perfect!" ''Sonic Rush/Adventure Sonic *Niveles: "Yes!"'' *Jefes: "Can we try this again?" *Unknown/Big Swell: "Is that it?" Blaze *Niveles: "How's that?" *Jefes: "Never get on my bad side." *Unknown/Big Swell: "My enemies always fall before me." ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic *S: ''"That was Incredible!" *A: "Too Easy! No Sweat." *B: "Just made it." *C: "Hmph! No problem." *D: "Aw Man! Today's not my day." Tails *S: "Sonic, I do it" *A: "?" *B: "?" *C: "?" *D: "?" Knuckles *S: "?" *A: "?" *B: "?" *C: "?" *D: "?" Elise *S: "I don't belive it." *A: "I'm so happy." *B: "?" *C: "?" *D: "?" Shadow *S: "Perfect" *A: "Not even a challenge!" *B: "Hmph! Guess that was alright." *C: "Need to stay foscued." *D: "Mabye I wasn't strong enough." Rouge *S: "?" *A: "?" *B: "?" *C: "?" *D: "?" E - 123 Omega *S: "?" *A: "?" *B: "?" *C: "?" *D: "?" Silver *S: "Perfect!" *A: "Looks like I'm on a roll!" *B: "That was easy!" *C: "That took too long." *D: "I need to pull it together." Blaze *S: "Can't complain." *A: "?" *B: "?" *C: "?" *D: "?" Amy *S: "?" *A: "?" *B: "?" *C: "?" *D: "?" ''Sonic Unleashed Sonic the Hedgehog (Niveles de Día) *S: ''"Piece of Cake!" *A: "Yes!" *B: "How's That!" *C: "Eh, can't win 'em all." *D: "Hmph! Well that was lame." *E: "No!" Sonic the Werehog (Niveles de Noche) *S: "Oh Yeah! That's right baby!" *A: "How do you like that huh?!" *B: "Wow! I Rule!" *C: "Hmm, not so bad." *D: "Hmph! Can I start over?" *E: "Darn!" Categoría:Información de Juego